Giving Up
by dragonfire1819
Summary: Kagome has reached her limit. With her heart torn and her purity tainted, she falls in to an unexpected pair of arms. Will she fight him or go along with his plan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If i could own Inuyasha i would steal Sesshomaru!

Enough was enough. It was too _much_, she couldn't handle it. She had run as soon as everyone had gone to bed. It had been a usual day for her. Cursing, insults and more cursing. Kagome had taken it all in stride, as usual, until he had said that one thing. He just couldn't keep it to himself, just had to dig in the knife and twist. Stupid Inuyasha. He could call her a bitch, he could call her useless, that she could handle. But when he compared Kagome to HER, when he announced that she would never compare in worth, something snapped. The elastic that had been stretching since she met him was almost audible when it snapped apart. She lowered her head so that her bangs would cover her eyes which had gone blank with insanity and kept silent until everyone had gone to sleep. Sitting up, she could see her dear friends at peace on the ground around her, a position where they could easily block her from any harm that might stumble upon their small camp. The young demon hunter was curled in around herself, the monk right beside her ( his hands in a position that would most definitely get him beaten if she would awaken first). The little cat demon was curled up beside her master with the young kit resting right next to her. A small smile crossed Kagome's face at the sight of the one person who fully relied on her. Her smile fell away as soon as her eyes landed upon the one person who had caused her more pain then even Naraku could dream of. The tender love she once held for him was slowly turning into a deep hatred. It was still there, the yearning, the need, but it was small compared to the anger that overwhelmed her at the thought of him. Quietly standing up, she quickly walked away from the camp.

Walking turned into jogging, jogging turned into running, until she finally had to stop in an open field due to the fact her eyes were blurring. Kagome sank to her knees and sobbed out her frustration. She was no longer the pure and innocent young girl who first came through the well a year ago. No, she was a tainted priestess with an aura as black as the night sky above her. She no longer wanted any of this, no longer wanted the responsibility, the title that was so openly mocked by the first man she dared to love and the first being she ever truly hated. Tears burned down her face as painful memories flashed through her mind. Slowly, without her even noticing, a cold wind began to blow around her. Any living plant burned within a foot of her, leaving her in a circle of dead grass.

" Poor, little miko," a voice purred. "All alone with no one to protect you out here. No one to protect you from ME "

Kagome didn't even hear him. Didn't even care. Let her be killed. Let her end this. If she wasn't rid of, she feared she would let her anger burst out in most horrifying ways. What Inuyasha did was bad, what she could do would be worse.

Much worse.

She could hear a faint chuckle behind her as cold, hard arms wrapped around her thin, trembling frame. "My dear, why do you continue to suffer when there's another way?" ANOTHER WAY? THERE WAS _NEVER_ ANOTHER WAY. Had there been one, she would have grabbed at it with both hands. "You doubt me, my dear?" His arms tightened.

She decided to humor him "I don't doubt your confidence in thinking you may free me," She turned her head to sneer at him. "I doubt your being able to do so without payment in return."

She could feel him vibrating with a satisfied purr. "Well said, my dear miko. Though I would not pose a price that you could not easily pay," he crooned.

Tired of playing games, she whispered, "What do you wish in return?"

Naraku placed a single, clawed finger upon one scarred cheek. TOO MANY DAYS OF FIGHTING, TOO MANY SCARS. She knew she had gained great honor throughout the years of fighting, knew men risked their lives to gain what power she now possessed, but what did she care. What was power to her when the one thing she desired constantly eluded her. She returned her attention to the demon embracing her. "Simple, my dear. I only require your constant company."

Kagome smirked. "You wish for me to stand beside you in this fight? Do you think me capable of aiding you in hurting my friends? You underestimate me, Naraku. I will not allow my anger to harm those I care for."

"Brave words, Miko, but do they return the sentiment?"

She stiffened. "What do you mean?"

She could feel his lips settle on her neck as he murmured, "I only wonder what they would think if they saw you like this," She could feel his lips curving into a smirk as he whispered, "Tainted, stained, no longer so pure. And," His lips pressed to her neck in a small kiss, "Oh so very beautiful, with a heart almost as black as mine. I, myself, find you breathtaking at this moment," A pointed tongue brushed over the sensitive skin of her neck sending Kagome jolting forward. "Ah, ah, ah, none of that, my dear." His arms tightened considerably around her, his claws beginning to dig into her flesh.

Kagome tried struggling for a few minutes more before exhaustion hit her and she sunk into the surprisingly warm chest behind her. She opened her mouth, her voice cracking on her words, "I give up," Annoyed at her weakness, at the crack in her voice, she took a shaky breath before continuing "I give up, I can't. I just can't anymore. It hurts too much." Tears dripped down unbidden and she angrily swiped at them.

A gentle hand grabbed hers while another one wiped away her tears. "Little priestess, your tears are wasted on that pathetic fool. He is an idiot not to appreciate what a treasure you are. A jewel much greater then the one we all fight for." Naraku turned Kagome around in his lap to face him. What he saw shocked him and he fought back a gasp. The once brilliant blue eyes, which used to shine with a happy innocence, was now turning dark and blank. Her cold skin matched the coldness he knew now lay inside her heart. PERFECT.

Leaning close he placed cold lips to hers to seal bargain, though no reaction showed on Kagome's face. Standing, he pulled her up until she stood beside him. Naraku smirked. This was where she belonged, beside him in this war and for all eternity. Extending a hand out, he beckoned, "Come, we must away before your pesky companions realize you are gone."

Kagome stared at the hand that not long ago belonged to her sworn enemy. "No turning back now," she whispered. Hesitantly, she reached out her own until Naraku gripped it in his own and brought her close to him. Miasma began to envelope the two as Naraku started to teleport, when they suddenly heard a shout.

"Kagome!" Sprinting across the field, the cause of the unlikely pact between the two enemies, Inuyasha, caught sight of just who exactly stood next to his friend. Kicking up his speed, Inuyasha shouted a warning, "Stand back Kagome!"

Kagome smirked at the situation she was forced to be in. Naraku, too smiled. This was the perfect opportunity to rub things in. He pulled the young woman even closer to him and wrapped his arms around her until she was pressed into chest.

Inuyasha froze a few feet away, eyes widening in disbelief. Standing together with those filthy arms wrapped around her, they almost looked like a couple. Shaking his head, Inuyasha yelled, "Get away from her, you bastard!"

Naraku smirked as he raised his hand to her cheek. Inuyasha growled as the hand stroked HIS Kagome. "Dear Inuyasha," he purred. "Do you think I keep her against her will? Look closely and you'll see she does not struggle," True enough, Kagome hung limp in his arms, pressing her cheek against the soft yukata that clothed his wide chest. Her eyes were blank as she stared out into nothing. To Inuyasha she looked half dead. Shuddering, he guessed Naraku must have played with her mind.

Now, he was a foot away. So close, yet unable to use his sword for fear he might hurt Kagome as well. Glaring at his foe, he shouted, "What did you do to her, you fucking bastard!"

Chuckling softly, Naraku looked down at the young girl and growled, "Do you think I have put dome enchantment on the girl, Inuyasha? Do you think she is so weak as to fall for such a trick. Look into her eyes, Inuyasha," He gripped her chin an tilted her head so that she faced the half demon. "These are not the eyes of someone who is under a spell, you pathetic dog. These are the eyes of someone who's been broken from the inside. These," he whispered. "These are the eyes of someone who's soul has been shattered," Naraku licked his lips, savoring his next words. "And do you know who has killed her like this, hmmm," Leaning down he scooped her into his arms as if she were a child. "Do you know who drove her into such a despair that she willingly fell into my arms," Inuyasha gripped his sword as Naraku's miasma began to engulf them. About to jump, Inuyasha froze at his next words. "It was YOU!"

With that last statement, Naraku began to fade away, Kagome still cradled in his arms. Springing forward to save her, Inuyasha was flung back by a strange barrier that had erected itself around the couple. Peering through the smoke, he saw Kagome's right hand stretched out, palm glowing a bluish tint. Her eyes glowed the same color and, as they disappeared, Inuyasha swore he could see pure hatred in them. He slumped to the ground and stared in front of him, willing Kagome to come back laughing and telling him that it was all a joke.

What he got instead were the cries from the others as they rushed to his side, demanding to know what happened. All he could do was shake his head until the little kit asked 'where Kagome was'. Digging his claws into the dirt, he threw back his head and screamed out in anger before collapsing to the floor, trembling, as the words played over in his mind. IT WAS YOU. IT WAS YOU. IT WAS YOU...

Hey everyone!

This is my first story posted here...I might post a sequel if anyone expresses an interest

Please let me know what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

Do I have to put a disclaimer on every chapter?

Well, thank you every one for your reviews! As a reward I posted this!

Some of you gave me really good advice and I'm really grateful ^^

**break break break**

Peering out of the window, Kagome shivered as the wind blew past her, causing her kimono to flutter uselessly. Short and white, one of Kanna's perhaps, Kagome was certain Naraku was mocking her. Making her wear such an innocent color. Such a..._pure_ color.

"See anything of interest," whispered his voice in her ear.

Spinning around, Kagome found herself pressed against him. One of his hands went to grip her jaw, another at her lower back to press her closer. She resisted the slight urge to spit in his face and instead rested her forehead against him, too tired to even bother appearing defiant. Her emotions were so out of control, jumping from angry to depressed to nothing, that she didn't even know which one was real. She was just so exhausted that summoning up any real emotion took too much energy.

"I'm surprised, Naraku," she said softly. "For someone so evil you have a beautiful garden. Who did you kill to gain it?"

He chuckled as he stroked her hair. Ignoring the question, he purred, "I thought you would like it, little miko." Kagome heard him sigh and looked up, surprised to see a solemn, almost sad look on his face. "There was a time I used to enjoy this, I believe. The fresh air and such. I...ah," He shook himself out of it, returning to the cynical bastard he was. His claws tangled into her hair to tilt her head until eyes met. "The past does not matter now. Not when I have all that I desire in the present. Not when I have you," He fell quiet for a second, a contemplative expression on his face, which unnerved Kagome. Nothing ever good came from this Hanyo when he became thoughtful. "Tell me, dear one, will you follow me completely, now? Will you do my bidding?"

"Yes, Naraku," she whispered. She had no choice now that she was at his mercy, even though she voluntarily put herself in that position.

He lowered his lips to her neck and growled, "Will you destroy Inuyasha for me? For yourself?"

Sighing, she looked past his shoulder. Did she still hate Inuyasha? Was he worth completely killing her soul? Her mind traveled over the past few months and she suddenly felt her fatigue evaporate and anger settle in as past grievances settled in. She would not actively seek his death, but if he got in her way..."If I must, Naraku."

A chuckle passed through lips which trailed to her ear to whisper, "Oh you must. You will soon wish for nothing more. Tell me," he continued. "Who does your life belong to now, little miko?"

Eyes screwed tight, she gritted out, "You."

He was now close enough to breath onto her own lips as he asked, "And your soul?"

Her eyes snapped open as she tried to push away from him, but he held fast.

Finally Kagome hissed, "_Me_."

It was not the answer he was looking for, she could tell by the way his eyes narrowed. Gripping the back of her hair tighter, he growled, "Wrong answer," before crashing his lips onto hers. Fighting was useless, she knew, but she tried anyways for a few seconds before she gave in. At least there was _one_ person who wanted her physically like this. One person who did not lie about his inttentions and sneak around behind her back. Everything he thought of, everything he wanted, he told her of it. Be it good or bad, he cared not.

If he was going to use her, she was going to use him in return. With that last thought, Kagome sunk into his embrace. She erased all that she was. Erased all that Kagome used to be and killed any emotion that would get in her way. Let Inuyasha use his dead lover as a shard detector. Her life now belonged with someone else and this time there were no naive ideas of love or happily ever afters.

Naraku must have realized her mind was elsewhere for he pressed closer and moved over to his mat. He did not like to be ignored. He would make sure he kept her mind all night.

**break break break**

Sango paced back and forth in front of the hut that housed Inuyasha. He had been slightly burned by the barrier and Kaede was mixing up a cream. What was scary was how compliant Inuyasha had been. He made no fuss when they removed him from the field and insisted he needed to be treated. He just nodded and whispered, "Thats what Kagome would say". Even now he sat down and stared ahead of him, as if he thought Kagome would walk in, smiling and laughing while holding onto that impossibly heavy backpack.

That's what scared Sango the most. The quiet. The nothingness. She'd much rather have him fighting them to go rescue her. But he jut sat there, silent and frighteningly blank. Miroku was in there trying to coax the story from him, but it was useless. All anyone could guess that Naraku took Kagome and she seemed willing. Else they would hear her screaming miles away.

Sango turned at the sound of fabric to see Miriku ducking out. "Well," she asked. Shaking his head he replied, "Nothing. The only thing I was able to get from our sad friend was 'my fault' and that doesn't tell us much. Why don't you try talking with him. He might speak with you."

"Why would he talk to me more then he has you? Your his friend," she asked.

"True," the monk nodded. "But _you_ are _hers_."

Well if that wasn't a sound argument. Sighing, Sango crept into the hut and sat down across from him. He stared past her, as if he didn't even realize she came in. Shivering, she whispered "Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer for minutes that felt like hours. Finally, he seemed to regain some sort of sense. Slowly his eyes met hers and he rasped, "Did I hurt her?"

Startled, it took her awhile to process what he had said. "Hurt _who_, Inuyasha? Who got hurt? What happened, last night?"

He didn't answer. Just kept looking at her with round eyes. Almost pathetic like. "I didn't mean to hurt her," he continued. "But I _knew_. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I didn't think it hurt her that much."

Sango was two minutes away from strangling the damn puppy. Compassion was easier when he was quiet. Now he was just dragging. "Who did you hurt, Inuyasha?"

He stared straight at her then and snapped, "Kagome, dammit. Did I hurt her, or not?"

Suddenly, Sango realized what this might be about. "It depends, Inuyasha. You care for Kagome, it's obvious to all of us and you should know Kagome cares for you very much, even though she realized that when she decided to stay by you she would always be second to Kikyo," He started to say something, but she waved him off. "Inuyasha, you seem to think that just because we are humans we are stupid or unaware of what goes on around us. We have been watching your lives unfold since we joined up with you two."

Sighing, Inuyasha dropped his head into his hands. "Is there any hope?"

She was trying to come up with a response when she was cut off by another. "Where is the miko, monk?" Both of them whipped their heads toward the noise in surprise. Why was Seshomaru here?

**break break break**

ooo...was in a random mood so I put Sesshomaru in here...

I was gonna do a short triangle with him included but he's sooooo hard to portray properly...oh well we'll see.

I hope to conclude this story by the third chapter or else I'll have to change this story's status to in progress


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhhhhhhh, yeeeaaaaa...sorry guys...i wnated this up earlier but fanfiction kept logging me back out (anyone else have these issues?).

I've changed the status so that I wont trick anyone since now this story requires a couple more chapter (this wont be a long drawn out fic).

Thank you everyone who's supported my story and from being patient with me (school knocks out all of my free time).

Do I have to put a disclaimer on every chapter?-oh well, this is fanfiction-no one here owns anything but their own imagination!

.

,

.

Kagome could feel the eyes boring into the back of her head with every passing second. Turning to look behind her, her eyes locked on to Kagura's. She was relieved to know that the feather they now rode on didn't need the demon's concentration or else they would have plummeted a half hour ago. Quirking an eyebrow, Kagome drawled, "Can I help you with anything?"

Kagura scowled. "Why did you do it?"

Feigning innocence, Kagome tilted her head. "Do what? I did many things. You'll have to be more specific than that, I'm afraid."

"Don't play with me, bitch," she growled. "You had nothing to gain from covering for me, so why?"

Sighing, Kagome turned back to the front. She had no answer to give, being just as confused as her passenger.

.

.

Earlier that day, Kagome was shattered out of her reverie by a loud bang followed by a chilling scream. She slowly crept out of her room only to be greeted by the site of Kagura kneeling before Naraku with an expression of agony contorting her face. Upon a closer look, she saw the reason why. Pulsing in Naraku's grip was her heart. Naraku turned his head at the sound of shuffling and a slow smile crept upon his face. "Ah, Kagome," He stretched out his other hand in her direction. "Come. Join us, my dear. I was just asking Kagura how her day was. Isn't that right, my troublesome incarnation?"

The woman was so enveloped by the pain that she was unable to to form a reply but she managed to glare at him before flicking her eyes to the miko crossing the room to her master. Kagome thought she was unable to feel anything besides hate and exhaustion, but something about this scene made her queasy. She wasn't even aware she _could_ feel queasy. She turned to Naraku, "I don't understand," she mumbled. "What is she being punished for?"

A slow smile crossed his face, although his eyes remained cold. "Kagura has deemed it fit to betray us to that filthy dog. She disappeared for the whole day thinking that she could return undetected. Sesshomaru most likely knows of our whereabouts and is on his way. Because of this whore," He paused to squeeze her heart tightly in his grip, relishing the scream that tore out of her mouth. "We will have to relocate somewhere else." Watching Kagura thrashing was starting to tug at Kagome in a way she thought was not possible anymore. Naraku's claws were starting to pierce in to the heart and even Kanna was reacting subtly in response to her sister's pain, shifting her feet in discomfort. "Kanna, Hakudoshi, say farewell to your sibling." His hand squeezed tight, Kagura shreiked and Kagome was starting to feel a sharp buzzing in her head. It would only take a few more seconds of squeezing before the heart would burst.

6, 5-what did she care if Kagura died, the woman never cared for the priestess to begin with-

4,-her only concern was to destroy Inuyasha and keep Naraku happy-

3-ah! that buzzing was starting to hurt her, she couldn't worry about the pain of another woman-

2-always causing trouble and downright rude towards Kagome-but -

1-but...-

"Stop!"

Silence. Not a whisper of sound traveled through the mansion as everyone turned to look at Kagome in surprise, Naraku's grip slowly loosening. "Please stop," she whispered. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "How do you know she did what you're accusing her of? Did your bugs catch her in the act? Did you see something in Kanna's mirror? On what evidence are you basing this on?"

Turning to face her, Naraku raised an eyebrow in amusement before answering, "She was gone a whole day, my dear. And she smells like the halfbreed's brother. I need no other proof."

Ignoring the stab of pain she usually received when hearing of Inuyasha, she smiled innocently and raised her hand to his cheek. "Forgive me, my lord," she murmured. "I sent her out to spy on Seshomaru without telling you. You never tell me what's going on so I thought I would find out for myself. I knew if I sent her after Inuyasha, a fight would accure, whereas Seshomaru is not likely to trouble himself to start anything. I threatened to purify Kagura if she told you. Please don't be mad, I was only curious."It was sickening, to degrade herself as such, but necessary. She knew only a show of complacency would suffice.

With a flick of his wrist, the heart disappeared and Kagura was able to slowly rise off of the floor. Without taking his eyes away from hers, he ordered, "Kanna, take your sister to the other side of the castle and keep her company. I would hate to leave her alone and unattended, she might get herself in to more trouble and...get hurt." The thinly veiled threat was clear enough to everyone and Kagura rushed to stand up and grabbed Kanna's hand so that they could disappear quickly. A slanted glance at Hakudoshi sent the boy scurrying after them. Naraku wrapped his arms around Kagome, looking down to smirk at the little minx. "That was a very dirty trick you played, dear. Something sneaky enough that I can appreciate it. Your lucky I am amused at this new turn in your behavior. But," Quick as lightening, his hand shot put to wrap around her throat and held her up in the air. As she struggled to breath, he continued. "Do not ever do this again. I do not take kindly being questioned in front of my servants and I will not stand for being played like an instrument. Agreed?" He let her fall to the floor.

Coughing, she looked up and nodded her assent. "Forgive me, Naraku."

He was smiling again, his lust for blood turning in to something else. Tentacles shot out of his back to lift his woman in to his arms. "I can think of a way to make it up to me," he smirked. He lowered his head until his lips were merely inches away from hers. "Tell me, Kagome," he whispered. "What are you wiling to do to get on my good side once again?"

Kagome slid her hand behind his neck to urge him closer, answering in a breathy tone, "Anything my lord desires."

He shuddered at her words and, with a low growl, slammed his mouth down on hers, taking no care to watch his fangs. Pain was always another form of pleasure for him, especially if he caused it. His mouth didn't leave hers as he walked to his rooms, preferring to travel slowly while wreaking havoc on her neck with licks and bites. Tentacles reemerged to play with her body and remove her clothing until he reached his rooms. He dropped her with no warning, smirking at the shriek that escaped her in surprise. After untying his robes, Naraku languidly crawled over her tiny form and purred when his senses picked up on her excitement. His nose trailed a path from her neck to ear, his hot breath causing her to shiver, before nipping the tip and whispering, "Time to pay up, miko."

.

.

Kagome shuddered as the memory of that night filtered through her head. Emotions were becoming harder and harder to grasp on to, but for some reason lust was an easy one to understand. Anger was as readily available, but the rest...the rest were still foreign to her. She was convinced something was off with her, but every time she tried to think on it her mind would cloud up and drift off to something else.

Aware there was an irked demon behind her, she turned to answer, "What I do is my buisness and my reasons are my own. Don't worry, though, I'm not in the mood to play with anyone's head. Even yours," In a softer tone she added, "I reallu have no desire to hurt anyone besides Inuyasha." With that said, she turned back around, ignoring the 'hmph' from her travelling companion.

She never once questiong where this devotion to harming Inuyasha came from. Never wondered why she was dso determined to kill him, only accepting the fact thats she even desired anything at all. Peeking down over the edge of the feather she noticed that they were fast approaching their destination where Naraku would join them. He fully believed this would be the last battle, the one to decide ownership of the jewel in it's entirety. The buzzing was back, humming constantly in the back of her head. A warning perhaps?

.

,

.

So yea...I was going to jump to Inuyasha at the end but I thought you'd rather just have a chapter to read earlier and I'm still working out some kinks in the story. Remeber, this is meant to be very short-sorry

Hope you enjoyed and let me know any ideas you guys may have or request (I'm always open to outside help).

There should only be 2 more left, I believe, before this story is complete.


End file.
